The Exiled, A Hero in Nippon
by Nianti
Summary: THIS STORY IS NO LONGER BEING UPDATED. PLEASE SEE LATEST "CHAPTER" FOR LINK TO NEW VERSION OF STORY.
1. Capture

I don't own LoZ or Okami. I make no profit, except perhaps a critique or two on my writing style.

_

* * *

Falling..._

_He was surrounded by white, wind, and cold, and..._

_He was falling... but... _

_Why?_

Link awoke with a start. Everything was still, the melody of crickets and Epona's snorting had long since surrendered to the stillness that was night.

Despite the overrunning calm, he was uneasy. This had been the third time he had had the dream, and this time it had been unnervingly real. Tomorrow, he decided, he would ride to Mount Doom and ask the Goron shaman what they meant. He turned onto his other side, and tried to escape the feeling of impending trouble.

* * *

"Milady? We just received word on the recent uprising. I-it... it is somewhat shocking, what the report contains." The guard held himself straight, and attempted to keep himself steady. Zelda turned, and took the message the guard held out to her. Seconds passed as she scanned it; suddenly, she froze. One description, that of the leader of the rebellion, stunned her.

_'It couldn't be... He cares about this land to much... or... does he want the throne? No, he swore allegiance to the kingdom...'_

_'But vows are sometimes made to be broken.'_

_'NO! Link went through too much to free this land, he wouldn't betray us now...'_

_'Or would he?'_

"Milady?" The soldier's voice cut through Zelda's mental argument, making her pessimism win. Her face took on the set of carved stone, and her voice turned to ice as she looked at the guard.

"Link is to be brought here, in chains. If you must knock him unconscious, then do so. I want him in the prisons by dawn tomorrow." She said. The guard saluted, and strode out.

"Link... I will have answers. You will not live to regret this betrayal." Zelda hissed. She paid no heed to the shriek of pain in her mind, swatting it away like a fly. Nor did she notice the mark of the Triforce begin to fade from her hand; her gaze was elsewhere, and her mind was clouded with anger.

* * *

As Link left the mountain, his heart was still uneasy. The elders had said the dreams meant great change coming, nothing more.

"...But there is more..." he muttered, pausing in Eldin only long enough to bid the residents hello. On the ride back, he focused on the details he could remember. He had been falling, surrounded by snapping winds and white, cold...

"Snow, perhaps?" He asked himself, then shook his head. _"If I start talking to myself, people will think I'm crazy." _He spurred Epona onward.

That evening, as Link bade good-night to his friends, his family, he caught sight of... something, watching him from the shadows; when he turned for a second look, however, the presence was gone.

* * *

"Alright. You have your orders, make sure he does not see you until it is too late, and don't let him cry out."

"Yes, sir!"

"Quiet! D'you want someone to hear us?"

The commander shook his head, watching as his squad as they moved about restlessly. He hated the idea of what they were about to do, but orders were orders, and this one had come straight from the queen. They were to arrest Link, the eighteen-year-old warrior who had saved Hyrule not a year ago, for treason. The commander had been ordered to use all force necessary, though he was not to kill or mortally wound the boy. Link had supposedly been spotted leading the rebellion a week ago, but the descriptions were very hazy and unreliable, in his opinion.

The commander quickly turned his attention to footsteps returning from the main village. His heart quickened, and his grip on his club tightened.

* * *

Link had that feeling of being watched once again, as he returned to his home. His senses were sharper since he had gained and lost his wolf form, but they told him nothing was wrong. Still, his gaze shifted among the many trees surrounding the village as his body tensed.

"Show yourself, whoever you are." He called, his hand rising to his sword hilt. A rustle behind him caught his attention, and he turned to see a small chipmunk. Link laughed, and relaxed.

"Sorry, little one. I thought you might be a goblin or some other such beast." He said, drawing out one of the nuts he always kept on hand. He crouched to offer it to the little creature, not seeing the shadow loom behind him.

"Forgive me, Hero." A deep voice startled Link, who jerked around to see a club bearing down on him. After that, everything went dark.

* * *

"...I'm only saying, Milady... He would never betray us. Why would he, after everything he went through to protect and save us?"

"I don't know why, but I intend to find out. The raids stopped as soon as we detained him, so he must be the one who has been leading them."

"B-but milady..."

Link awoke to voices, one low and rough, the other harsh, yet eerily familiar. He opened his eyes, and was immediately assailed by the harsh light of the torches. The smell (musty hay, blood, sweat, and fear) was familiar as well. Link nearly panicked when the sight and smells reached him mind, stirring up memories.

..._He was in the Hyrule Castle dungeon!_

"Hey! What is going on?" he yelled, hoping the jailer would come and release him. Instead, silence oppressed his ears. He waited, the minutes growing longer, until he gave up and curled up near the door, conserving what little heat was left in him and clutching his pounding head.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, footsteps pulled him from his semiconscious state. He looked up at the stairs, and who entered the lower dungeon but Zelda herself. Link pulled himself to his feet, and stepped to the central bars of his cell. He felt dozens of questions in his head, all screaming for answers, but waited for the princess to speak first.

And speak she did.

"Bastard! How dare you rip my kingdom apart, then have the nerve to look me in the eye!" Zelda screeched, backhanding Link and forcing him away from the bars. He stared at her, confused.

"...what? Zelda, I-" he began, only to be silenced by her snarl.

"Don't you DARE call me so familiarly, you wretched traitor!" She hissed, causing him to back away further.

"T-traitor? Z- Milady, I have done nothing to deserve such an insult, nor this treatment!" He yelped.

"Oh? How is the leader of the rebellion undeserving of such a title and such accommodations?" Zelda said, her voice icy.

"L-leader? W-what rebellion!" Link had not even heard of this event, not until that moment.

Zelda's eyes narrowed into slits. "Oh, don't even try the innocent act. Every description we've had of the rebel leader matches you. And when you were brought here, the raids stopped. So, you must be the leader, else they would still be attacking, am I wrong?"

"You've got the wrong man, Lady Zelda." Link insisted, looking her straight in the eye.

"Oh? Then you'll be able to hold to your truth under the tests of the whip." Zelda had a gleam in her eye, one that seemed demonic and impossibly wrong. "Guards! Take him to the chamber, and do not bring him back to his cell still conscious." she turned on her heel and stalked away; four guards approached once she was gone.

"W-we apologize for her behavior, hero. A-and... we also apologize for what we must do, but orders are orders and we cannot disobey." the leader said, his head bowed. One of his comrades stepped forward and bound Link's hands together in front of him, tight enough that he could not struggle free. Then they escorted him down a long flight of stairs, down to a rusted, grisly-looking room. There, the guards handed him over to two hooded figures, one shaped like a great brute, the other thin and wiry, almost like a snake. Link felt a chill run down his spine at the sight of these two; he could not name the reason, but an ominous feeling was coursing through him, setting him on edge. The guards left, taking the torches with them and leaving the shepherd in oppressive darkness once again.

Then, a sudden force lifted him off of his feet and held his bound hands, left over right, against what felt like a post. He was held by the force -_The big one's hand-_ for a few moments, then a sharp, burning pain accompanied by the sound of metal on metal caused him to hiss and struggle. The brute's grip tightened, and the pain grew stronger.

_"They're driving something through my hands!"_ thought Link. He struggled more, until the sound of the hammer stopped and the brute let go. Then, the pain worsened even further, like someone was trying to cut his hands in half. A curved piece of cold metal was placed tightly against his arms, and was nailed to the pole. A grunt and a hiss whispered through the darkness, and all was quiet. Link struggled again, but the metal spike rendered his hands useless, and the curved bar immobilized his arms. He was at the mercy of the two creatures. Link stilled, and focused on what he heard, trying to translate what was going on. The sound of a cabinet being opened, and the thin one's hiss... the brute grunted, and the cabinet closed again. There was a dull _thud_ as something hit the floor, followed by a similar sound. A whistling, and pain exploded across Link's back. He howled, writhing in agony. The whip whistled again, and a second wave of pain overcame him. A third lash, then a fourth, then the whistling ceased. The hiss of the smaller creature sounded in Link's ear.

"Are you the one who rebelled againssst our kingdom, ssshepherd boy?"

"N-no! I w-would never-!" Link somehow managed to spit the words out, somehow managed to think past the agony.

"Then you would not be here with usss. You would be above, in the sssunssshine. You are guilty, ssshepherd boy!" the torturer hissed. Then, the whips began to sing again, the agony worsened, and Link's screams cut through the darkness, ringing even to the distant Twilight halls.

* * *

Link knew nothing of how long he had been in the darkened torture chamber, only that the darkness softened after an eternity, and gave him a refuge from the agony. Oh, it was still there, but it was less sharp, less real. Eventually, he was even able to drift away into his dreams. When he awoke, the pain returned, but with less force than before. Link opened his eyes, squinting into the torchlight, and saw Zelda standing before him. She glared at him, accusing and relentless, but he refused to look away. After a moment, she turned and left. The jailor approached, and slid a steaming bowl through the tiny food door.

"Not all o' us 're against ye, Link. Yer mayor, he were trying to convince th' queen t' let ye go free, bu' she be refusin' fer now. No worries, tho'. Yeh've got more 'n jes' Ordon behind ye. Lady Midna 'erd yer cries, an' will be 'ere 'fore ye know it, s' jest 'old out a bi' longer." the thin man said, winking a suddenly blue and yellow eye at the hylian prisoner. Link, noticing it, started to question the man, but hunger overrode his questions, and he quickly took up the bowl, moving gingerly as he drank the stew. When he looked up again, the jailor was gone.

* * *

"Milady, we all know Link would never and could not have done this. It's simply impossible! He has not left the village, save one time to visit the Goron tribe and seek advice from the elders. We would have known, had he gone! Please, see reason!" Bo pleaded, retaining as much respect as he could for the young queen. Zelda turned, and looked at him coldly.

"Link shall not leave our custody until we have solid proof that he is innocent. 'Solid' meaning more than the words of a father and daughter! Now be gone!" She hissed, glaring at the Ordon mayor. Bo lowered his hands, then his head, and sighed.

"May Ilia and I at least _see_ him?" he asked, his voice low. Zelda said nothing, only shook her head. Bo, defeated, turned to leave, pausing only at the doorway.

"Link said you were the wisest person in all of Hyrule. Either he lied, or you've grown foolish, because only a fool could hear every bit of evidence for a man's innocence and still hold him as guilty." he said, leaving the room to reunite with his daughter. Zelda whirled, then froze. A sharp pain was in the back of her head, and the shrill keening was finally coming to the forefront of her thoughts. A pain pierced her hand, and, before her eyes, the mark of the Triforce, the source of her wisdom, vanished.

"Wh-What!"

* * *

Link had only just gotten to sleep when Zelda came flying down the stair and into his cell. She dragged him up off of the makeshift prison bed, and backhanded him. He shook his head, wincing from the pain coursing over his entire body.

"What did you do, you blasted no-good waste hylian bastard?" Zelda shrieked, furious.

"I would say I've done nothing wrong, but you would never believe me over that higher wisdom of yours, Your Highness." Link muttered, not bothering to disguise his anger and pain. Zelda shrieked, and slapped him again.

"Guards!" she cried, "Take him to the chamber!"

_That_ made Link wake up.

"What? Milady, please, no! Not that! Anything else, please!" He yelped. The guards, regretful yet unyielding, tied his hands and dragged him, screaming, down the step to the bowels of the castle, where the brute and the serpent waited with their spikes and bars and whips and clubs.

* * *

Eventually, one day melded into the next, with Link spending two or three days recuperating from his previous injuries, only to have fresh stripes and bruises laid over the scabs when he showed that his current pain was bearable. Weeks became months, as his imprisonment continued. His hair was growing longer, and the traces of a beard were visible, from what he could see in his reflection. He knew his life could end any day, but death was seen as a welcome relief. He would finally be able to rest, his pain would be over. The only thing he regretted was that he would never see Ilia, never see the springtime, never again... see...

The cell grew brighter, and the light drew Link out of his half-aware, insomniatic state. He pulled himself to a sitting position, wincing as old scabs cracked and bled. Six months... he had spent six months spent trapped in this dungeon. Link squinted as the lamp shone in his eyes, and a cloaked figure came forward.

"Come. You have no more time to sleep here, we must go before Zelda changes her mind. The guards will not hinder us, unless we go the wrong direction. We can guide you to a point, but after that, one of the guards who does not favor you will guide you." A white hand extended into Link's view, and red-and-yellow eyes held his deep blue ones.

"M..Midna? H-how-?" He whispered, his voice cracking from misuse. Midna 'shush'-ed him, and helped him up, to the extent of giving him her staff to lean on when his own two feet could not hold him steady.

"We must go, before Zelda does something even worse to you out of spite. Before-" Midna grew silent when Zelda met them at the head of the stairs.

"Before he leaves, I'll be making sure he can tell no more of his lies." She hissed, summoning a ball of magic. Things blurred, and darkness overtook Link. A scream of rage, distant, yet familiar, sounded; pain encompassed him, yet when he woke up, Link felt nothing but cold. He turned, finding himself in a cart, and tried to ask where he was. The words wouldn't form. No sound left his mouth, no matter what he tried. Midna's companion turned, apparently to check on him, and drew Midna's attention.

* * *

"Oh... good, you're awake. We're about to enter Zora territory, and your... guide... is waiting for you at the next town. I... I am sorry about what happened with Zelda... that was not supposed to be. Don't even bother to try talking... it won't work. Whatever her spell was, I don't know how to reverse it, and I'm afraid to try and experiment." Midna looked away, saddened. Link nodded, and hunkered down against the wind and cold. The cart continued for another hour, then two, before they stopped. Midna's companion helped Link down to the ground, and led them to where a cloaked figure stood, waiting, under the trees.

"Tha' w'l be close enough. Th' boy is t' come wiv me, an' you'll stay here. Tha's m' orders." A gruff voice sounded. Midna nodded, and turned to calm the horse.

"Be careful, Link. I don't trust him, but this is out of my hands. I can't do anything more for you, other than wish you well and encourage you. F...farewell..." she murmured, hiding her sorrow. Link nodded, and bowed to both Twili. He turned, and followed the guard.

* * *

They had been traveling against the storm for what felt like hours. Link was freezing, and fell more often that not. The guard wasn't faring much better. He pressed on, however, and Link was forced to do the same. When Link felt that no amount of pain could make him move further, the guard called to stop. He reached back and pulled Link forward, onto what felt distinctly like ice.

"This be where yeh would normally go down an ice path, boy. However, since there isn't a path, you'll jest have to take th' hard way. So long, _Exile..._" The guard rumbled, pushing Link further onto the ice. Link panicked, suddenly feeling the edge beneath his heels. It was too late, though; the ice gave way, and he was falling... just like in his dream. He felt a sudden pain between his shoulders, and everything went black.


	2. Exile

I don't own LoZ or Okami. I make no profit, except perhaps a critique or two on my writing style.

_

* * *

_

Oki had been hunting, making sure none of the demons had returned to Kamui. Ha had heard the rumble of a small avalanche, but surely none of the Onia had been stupid enough to let it catch them? Of course, some were always caught by surprise, so there couldn't be any harm in making sure... He had been digging through the snow, making sure no one had gotten hurt, when he found the kid, completely buried. He smelled similar to the Onia, but something was off.

"Hey... wake up... C'mon, kid. Surely a small tumble off of the lower cliff didn't do this to you... Hm?" Only after clearing the rubble and snow off the boy did Oki see the long points of his ears, and smell the fresh blood of his wounds. Oki's eyes widened. _Surely... surely this boy didn't fall from the crest of the mountains?_ He shook his head,cursing himself for pausing. If the boy remained outside in the coming blizzard, particularly with an open wound, he would certainly die. The warrior finished digging, carefully flung the boy over his shoulder, and took off toward his hut.

* * *

Once they were safely inside, Oki stirred up the fire again, and gently turned the boy onto his stomach; then, Oki tried to pull away the boy's blood soaked shirt, but was rewarded with a hiss and a reflexive kick.

"Hmph... seems he's conscious enough when it comes to pain..." Oki grunted, and carefully held the boy still. With one quick motion, he pulled the shirt away, and froze.

"Wh-...what happened to this kid?" He thought, staring in horror at the dozens of wounds the boy had on his shoulders and back alone, many of which smelled distinctly of infection. One gash, probably the most recent, lay directly between his shoulder blades, and bone was clearly visible there. Oki shuddered, and turned to the small bag of supplies he kept on the back wall. He rummaged through kindling, tinder, sharpening stones, and other things necessary for life in the frozen north, until he found what he'd been searching for. He pulled out the medicine, needle, thread, and bandages, and turned back to his unexpected house-guest.

"Kid... I don't know who you are, or why you were lying out there dying in the snow, but I do know that I'm not gonna just let you die. Let's get you patched up, and hopefully Amaterasu will drop by soon." Oki muttered, steeling himself for his unwanted job.

* * *

Link awoke to warmth, and the gentle crackling of a fire. He could hear the wind whistling outside, but the air in the room was completely still...

Maybe not completely. He could hear someone moving on the other side of the fire. He tried to move, to sit up, but a sudden pain stopped him. A gentle pressure came to rest on his shoulder, helping him lean forward, while its companion used some hides to prop him up into a sitting position.

"Hn... finally awake, I see. Don't be trying to move too much just yet, or you'll rip those stitches out. Trust me, that will make whatever you went through before look like a scuffed knee." A rough, yet strangely kind voice said. Link turned his gaze to its origin, and saw a masked warrior, dressed in thick animal hides.

"What exactly did you go through, anyways? I've only ever seen wounds like that come from a whip, and even then, they were never that bad. Are you some sort of escaped slave, or something?" The warrior asked. Link shook his head, not knowing how to explain it without words.

"Not a slave, huh? Then who are you?" The warrior moved, turning to the fire in the center of the hut and stirring what looked like some sort of stew in the pot hanging there. Link lowered his head, frowning.

"What's the matter? Kabegami got your tongue?" The warrior chuckled, turning back to him. Link shook his head, and used his hands to try and explain his lack of voice. The warrior paused.

"Hn... I... think I can understand... you can't speak ?"

Link nodded emphatically to the question, wincing as the stitches in his back pulled a bit.

"So you're a mute, then? Pity... something tells me your story is an interesting one. I'm Oki, in case you were wondering. I found you out by the northwestern mountains, buried under a recent avalanche. Was you fall an accident?" Oki asked, turning and seating himself across from Link. Link shook his head again, his expression turning melancholy, then bleak and hopeless. Oki held up his hands.

"Woah, woah, kid... Trust me, the winter is bleak enough as is. Don't worry. Whatever happened before you crossed the mountain is the past, therefore it cannot be changed. But," he quickly added, "we can always look to the future, and do our best with what we have. Got it?"

Link tried to smile, and nodded.

"Good. Now, how about something to eat? You look like you haven't seen a good meal in a while." Oki pulled out a pair of bowls, and stirred the stew again before serving it. Link nodded again, the thanks he could not voice visible in his eyes.

* * *

A routine was quickly set. As Link gained more and more of his strength back, Oki made sure that he got as much work as he could handle. The swordsman would come and go with the twilight, and always had some sort of meat or vegetable with him whenever he returned. Eventually, once Link was able to walk without help, he would accompany Oki on the hunts and forays into the rest of Kamui. The snow came and went, sometimes sealing them up inside the hut (then, Oki would tell Onia legends and the stories of his own experience), and other times dusting everything, including the people, with frost. When spring came, Oki led the way to the frozen lake where all the Onia gathered. A little girl uttered some sort of incantation, and the twin peaks of Ezofuji erupted in flames. Another pair, a white wolfess and a blond man, were watching from the entrance to Wawka Shrine. Link was curious about them, but when he pointed them out to Oki, the elder swordsman just laughed.

"You'll meet them later, otouto-kun." Oki said. Link sighed, quelling his curiosity and paying attention to Samickle's words. After a time, he was called forward by the Onia chief, to be presented to the tribe and the elder. Link stepped forward, and bowed in respect to the elder, then to Samickle. He saw Oki nod in approval.

"Hn. So, you are the boy who Oki found in the blizzard? Well, we Onia generally do not allow outsiders into our tribe, but, you seem to be some distant relative to the people of this land. Therefore, you are welcome among us, and I'm sure Oki won't mind teaching you the art of shapeshifting." The elder said, nodding. Samickle spoke next: "If you are to be a part of our tribe, you will need a mask of your own. What will-.."

"I believe I possess a mask that will be best suited to him, Chief Samickle." A clear, musical voice cut off the chieftain. Link turned, and saw the white wolfess, now in human form, standing before the tribe. He also noticed her strange red and black markings, though they were very faint this time.

"L-Lady Amaterasu! I... of course. You can sense a person's inner spirit, after all." the chieftain stuttered. The blond man shook his head, and walked over to where Link was standing.

"I took the liberty of carving your mask for you, my silent friend. Oki will teach you how to use it. Once you can shift into your lupine form with only a thought, Ama-chan and I shall teach you the ways of Nippon's magic." he said, handing Link a smooth, polished mask. Link nodded to the man in respect, and returned to where Oki stood.

"Heh... I smell confusion wafting off of you, otouto-kun. Waka is a man of strange customs, but his heart is good. He and Amaterasu have been good friends for over two hundred years... she is the Celestial of the sun and he a member of the moon tribe, you see. He also aided her in defeating the master of darkness some time ago." the elder swordsman sighed. "Ah, well... it grows dark, we should probably head home. Tomorrow, your training will begin, so you will need your strength."

* * *

More weeks passed; Link learned quickly, and was soon able to change into a wolf. His marking were different from what they had been when he fought for Hyrule, but he was a wolf no less. He gave Oki many hours of entertainment, as he learned to walk and run on four legs again. It took a matter of a few months for Link to master the ways of the Onia; at dawn the day after he mastered his new skill set, Oki led him to the stone gateway at the southernmost point in Kamui.

"Through this gateway, there is a tunnel leading to the southern tail of Nippon. There, you will find Amaterasu and Waka. Be warned, people there are wary of people from the Northern Lands. A friend of mine, Issun, will be joining you on the other end of the tunnel. He is also a bit... different that what you are used to, but his intentions are good. I will not be joining you for this adventure, so don't get yourself into too much trouble. Alright, " Oki handed Link a parcel, and pushed the gate open. Link nodded in thanks, and, shifting, entered the darkness.

'_I wonder what else is waiting for me in Southern Nippon? Gah... It's frustrating to be so unable to communicate... it's like I'm cut off from my world, though I might be in a crowd._' Link thought, carefully making his way over the worn path. He noticed, hour after hour, that the air was getting warmer with every step; soon it was too warm for him to take in his thick furs. He opened the parcel Oki had given him, and found soft cotton clothing, along with wrappings for his hands. Link smiled.

'_Hn...looks like Oki-sensei read my mind. I never will understand how he could be so kind to me, a stranger in a strange land..._' He shook his head. '_Gah... I need to keep moving, I'm wasting time!_'

After changing outfits and stashing his furs in his pack, Link traveled several hours more, first as a human, then shifting to his wolf form to cover more ground. Finally, he saw light ahead.

'_Ack... I don't think I've ever been this glad to set foot outside._' He thought, as he left the tunnel and basked in the afternoon sun. He shifted, stretched, and turned to see his new surroundings. A great field stretched out before him, and a path followed its curves and cliffs. Bridges connected the places where the river divided the field, and another bridge connected a secluded house with the field. There were four other areas, an island, a valley, a dock, and what looked like the entrance to a village.

'_That must be my destination...Ouch!_' Link had unconsciously stepped toward the village, and now experienced a sharp pain in his foot, as if he had stepped on a needle or a thorn. He stumbled back, to lean on the stone of the tunnel entrance while he examined his injury, and saw a bouncing green ball of light with what looked like a needle.

"Watch where you're stepping, ya big oaf! Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm gonna let people walk all over me! Me, the Celestial Envoy Issun! Now, buzz off so I can wait for my companion in peace!" it yelled. Link looked at the ball, confused. This... fairy was the friend Oki had been talking about? Link shifted, and crouched down to get a closer look at this strange little fairy. Issun held a human shape, and wore what looked like a bug for a hat. The poncle turned.

"YIKES! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Issun yelped. Link grinned, laughing silently in wolf fashion, until Issun poked him in the nose, causing him to jerk away and cover it with a paw.

"You're Oki's friend, right?" the Poncle asked. Link nodded.

"Huh. I wondered why you didn't say anything when I stabbed you. You're mute, right?"

He nodded again, ears flattening.

"Oh... sorry, I guess that's a touchy subject for you. Anyways... You saw the village entrance, right? Ammy and that half baked prophet Waka are there waiting on us, so let's go!" Issun bounced up so he was perched on Link's nose, and started bouncing to emphasize his point. Link stood, nodded, and leaped down to the main field. From there, he took off, taking the fastest route he could to the tree-lined path.

* * *

Link had no way of being prepared for the reaction the people would have to him. The number of adults and children alike that crowded around him had him pressing himself as far into the ground as he could, ears flat against his head and tail tucked.

"Oh! It seems that Amaterasu invited one of her wolf friends to come and play."

"Aw, Susano... isn't he cute though? I wonder why he wears that mask..."

"As far as I'm concerned, he can stay as long as he doesn't dig up my turnips."

"Wahoo! Hayabusa has a new friend to play with!"

"Shouldn't someone go get Amaterasu and tell her that I brought a friend to see her?"

An old woman broke through the crowd, scattering them.

"All of you, shoo! Can't you see that he is scared of all this fuss!"

"Yes, let them go. Amaterasu is patient and kind, but even she wouldn't want everyone crowding around her as you do this wolf." Another elder, an old man, ("Mister Orange," according to Issun) said. Link wagged his tail in gratefulness.

"Oh, you don't need to thank us, dear. Lady Amaterasu and Captain Waka are on the observation deck, having a nice chat. If you need anything, let us know." Mrs Orange smiled, as she turned back to her laundry. Link nodded, and, following Issun's direction, headed to the observation deck. Once he reached the spring, he shifted, and waited patiently until Waka and Amaterasu were finished with their conversation.

"...It would seem that our silent friend is here, ma cherie." Waka laughed, turning to where Link stood.

"Ah, good to see you again. I am Amaterasu, Ammy to my friends. We were never properly introduced, but Oki has spoken quite highly of you." Ammy smiled. Link started, then quickly bowed to them both.

"Enough, my silent friend. We stand on common ground here in Nippon, and while respect is appreciated, it is not necessary among friends." Waka laughed, clapping Link on the back. "Come. You have much to learn of Nippon and its ways. The people of Kamiki are used to strange peoples passing through, so there is no need to worry about your mask. First, while you may be able to read our scrolls and signs, you still must learn how to write. Second, Oki may have taught you how to defend yourself, but you most likely could not fend off Ammy or myself. Third, you needs must learn the ways of the brush, for this is your ultimate defense against the demons of this land."

* * *

A/N: _otouto-kun means "Little Brother". Considering Oki basically took Link in this chapter, It made sense to me... ^^;_


	3. Sickness and Recovery

I don't own LoZ or Okami. I make no profit, except perhaps a critique or two on my writing style.

many thanks to the anonymous "The Reader", for correcting my Japanese interpretation

_

* * *

_

'_I knew I should have turned back when I had the chance..._'

Link's training was utterly unbearable. Granted, his old wounds didn't trouble him as much as they had before, but pain dogged his steps every moment of his waking hours; _and_ Amaterasu and Waka had him up by sunrise every day, only to work him well into the night. The Sun Celestial was teaching him the thirteen brush strokes and their variants along with writing, while Waka was running him ragged with training. There wasn't a moment when some part of Link's body didn't hurt, whether it was his head, from all the information Ammy and Issun were giving him, or his arms and legs from near-constant battles and races against Waka and Susano. He was tired, and all he wanted to do was retreat back to Kamui and sleep.

"Come on, my silent friend. Time, he only slows for Amaterasu, and even then but a moment." Waka called, drawing Link from his thoughts. The exile groaned mentally, and picked up his pace once again.

* * *

"Remember, Amaterasu is waiting for you by Konohana. Please try to keep up with her, at least." Waka said, mock pleading with his new pupil. The boy made a face, and headed off toward the sacred tree.

'_Hm... something seems off with him... it looks like he's favoring one leg and he moves like every step hurts. I wonder if we should give him a break..._' the Moon tribesman thought. The boy was learning quickly, just as Oki had said he would, but it seemed like each new thing took longer and longer to sink in, as if his mind was beginning to be consumed by something other than his studies.

A sudden chill ran down the prophet's spine, as a vision took him into its wings.

_An ill wind, a wolf howling, his new pupil screaming in pain... A black cloud falling over Nippon, coming from over the mountains..._

"Ack! What could this mean-" Waka muttered, holding his head.

"WAKA!"

He turned, hearing Amaterasu's howl, and dashed to the clearing where the paths to Konohana's tree and the observation deck joined.

"My Cherie, What... what happened?" He gasped, taking in the scene. Their student was collapsed, his face contorted and his body reacting to what must be pure agony; Amaterasu was looking about frantically, trying to figure out what was wrong, and Issun was bouncing around like a maniac.

"I-I don't know... he never got to Sakuya's tree, so I came looking for him. I found him like this... I don't know what to do!" the celestial wailed. Waka shook his head, and went to the boy. Oki had taken to calling him Otouto-kun, or "little brother", because of his good heart and his understanding, but no-one knew his true name, and until he could write clearly, the boy was unable to tell them.

"Calm, my friend... calm, there is nothing here- hm?" Waka froze, feeling the welts beneath the boy's shirt.

* * *

Link didn't know how long he was out, but he did know that whatever was causing the pain remained for a long time... he heard people talking, but could only make a few words out at any time.

"Otouto_... ..._you need t... ke up... "

"Why did...ll us, Oki? .W..d've do..."

"The... sion w...ery clea...on't kno...it me..."

Link woke up after what felt like an eternity, and felt a small, cool hand on his forehead. He tried to move, only to find that his limbs were as heavy as lead, immobile.

"Oh... you're awake. I... I'm sorry about pushing you so hard... apparently some of your old wounds weren't quite healed when you left Kamui... they were infected, and your exhaustion let sickness get to you." Amaterasu smiled grimly. She helped Link to sit up, and brought a cup of hot tea to his lips.

"Oki tells me that you came from across the northern mountains... did you leave because of the one who gave you those wounds?" she asked, once the teacup was emptied. Link nodded, trying to clear out some of the fog in his head.

"Ilia..." He murmured, not even realizing the word had left his lips until Amaterasu gasped.

"You... you speak?"

Link's eyes widened; the information blazing through his muddled thoughts. _The spell had worn off!_

* * *

_A/N: I know; cliff-hanger-esque way to end a chapter... also, I don't have any idea what to write for the next chapter; I haven't worked on this for a while... any suggestions?_

_Also, a note to my reviewers:_

_Overall, I'm out of inspiration on this one by now... please, any suggestions you all might have are welcome._

_mrkilljoy247: I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far... :)_

_LittleMissMyrnin: heh... thank you for the kind comment, and for reading._

_: Thank you... I'm afraid I've already got Ammy paired with Waka at this point... but thank you for the review..._

Tatsuya_: um... wow... thank you for the kind words... I grew up getting the rules of grammar drilled into my head; same with the spelling... thank you very much for the reviews_

_Guys, any comments are welcome (excluding flames, of course); please, let me know about your ideas for any upcoming chapters. I'm afraid that until I can find some inspiration, this story is going on hiatus for a while... Sorry!  
_


	4. ATTENTION READERS

**LETTER FROM THE AUTHOR**

Hey, guys. Long time no see, I know.

Firstly, I want to apologize for my inactivity. I dropped this story, and haven't picked it back up in ages.

Second, I guess I should give you all the bad news:

I'm not updating A Hero in Nippon anymore.

Good news: I'm gonna rewrite it.

Neither-good-nor-bad news: It's gonna be over on Archive of our own (archiveofourown users / Cloudspun). you've got the link to my profile there now, and... well, to be honest I find AO3 a lot more user-friendly. I'll update with a link to the story once I've taken and rewritten it.

To Guest, who reviewed with the following: "Hey how about in future chapters you can make link have the triforce of wisdom then comes back to hyrule after his adventure in nippon" You're actually thinking along the same lines I was. That's awesome! I was going to have him gain the other two pieces of the triforce, and reshape Hyrule into what it originally was before Twilight and Darkness overran it.

To everyone who is asking for Updates: I will rewrite and update this, I promise. I've been fighting with writer's block and swrestling out my own story for the past... wow has it really been three years? and I'm in a slump. I think this will fix that perfectly! So... hang in there. :)

**~Nianti**


	5. Letter From the Author 17 Feb 2014

**LETTER FROM THE AUTHOR**

Hey, guys. Update time.

Bad news:

I'm **not** updating A Hero in Nippon anymore.

**Good news**: I'm rewriting it.

**Better news!**:

It's over on Archive of our own (archiveofourown DOT org/works/1095350/chapters/2204553). I cave you the link to my profile there last time and... well, to be honest I find AO3 a lot more user-friendly.

To Guest, who reviewed with the following: "Hey how about in future chapters you can make link have the triforce of wisdom then comes back to hyrule after his adventure in nippon" You're actually thinking along the same lines I was. That's awesome! I was going to have him gain the other two pieces of the triforce, and reshape Hyrule into what it originally was before Twilight and Darkness overran it.

To everyone who is asking for Updates: I will continue to rewrite this. I'm a recovering Skyrim addict, so I am honestly trying to pull away and escape Tamriel right now. I will NOT abandon Hyrule. Promise.

**~Nianti**


End file.
